Burning Cold
by kybear12
Summary: A different perspective on Bella's love life. Moments from the first two books in the first chapters. Disregards Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Bella/Edward, Bella/Jacob, threesome.
1. Edward

Don't own the Twilight Series or any of the characters associated with it.

* * *

I held Edward to me as we sat in the meadow. He had tried to show me how dangerous he really was by displaying his strength and speed. He now rested his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. It was an oddly tranquil feeling, his cold body pressed against mine. He had ripped a small tree apart like it was nothing, what could he do to my fragile human body?

This was his argument for why it was unhealthy for me to be around him. But it didn't matter to me, personally the fact that he could do that to me was a bit of a turn on.

"What are you thinking?" I heard Edward whisper into my chest.

"You tried to scare me with your performance," I said, "It didn't work."

He sat up abruptly, searching my face for something. I smiled at him, "I'm not scared of you, Edward," I told him, "Just because you _are_ that strong doesn't necessarily mean you'll use that strength on me."

"How do you know?" he demanded, "Bella you're unbelievably fragile as a human. I could snap you in half with one hand if I wanted to. I try to be careful around you but I could slip up, make a mistake, that's all it would take for me to hurt you."

"Edward—" I said, reaching for him, but he suddenly vanished. I stood up looking around for him. He was standing by a tree several meters away. "Edward," I began again walking toward him, but he held up a hand telling me to not come any closer.

"Edward, stop!" I yelled at him. He blinked at me, confused. "You say that I should be afraid of you," I said walking toward him ignoring his motions for me to stop. He vanished and appeared on the other side of the meadow. "Well guess what Edward," I shouted turning and moving toward him, "I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be!" he yelled back.

"But I'm not!" I yelled, "I don't care if you can trash a car with your bare hands. You'd never try to do something like that to me. I think _you_ are afraid of _me_! Or at least afraid of what you _could_ but not necessarily _will_ do to me."

I tripped over my own feet at that moment and as Edward's arm snaked around me, preventing me from falling I silently thanked my own clumsiness. I turned in Edward's arms and hugged him close to me. If he was getting away from me now he'd _have_ to hurt me, which _I_ didn't believe he could do.

"Edward," I said into his chest, "What you just did proves my point. You reacted to me falling and caught me. You didn't have time to think "she's a human be careful" as you did this and look: here I am safely in your arms, completely unscratched. I don't believe that you have it in you to consciously or unconsciously hurt me."

"But—" he started, but I cut him off. "No," I told him, "You're just making up excuses. I want you to try and hurt me. Any way that you can."

He stared at me like I had just told him to rip the clothes from my body, throw me to the ground, and fuck me senseless. Not that I wouldn't mind him doing that. I may never have had a boyfriend before, being mostly unnoticed in Phoenix, but that didn't mean I didn't have little fantasies and desires like the rest of the world.

"You're not getting away until you at least try," I told him, tightening my grip around his waist. He glanced around, shifting from foot to foot, moving his arms around me, probably trying to think of a way to get out of this rather than of a way that he could hurt me. Twice he grasped my arm and I thought he would squeeze it until I cried out but he never did anything.

I was about to say "told'ya" when he did something that I wasn't entirely expecting him to do: he bent down and began sucking on my neck. Reaching up to my shoulders he pulled at my jacket, pulling it from my shoulders. "Wha-what are you…doing?" I gasped as his mouth trailed up my neck to my face.

"I thought of a way to hurt you," was all he said before his mouth descended down onto mine. All coherent thoughts fled my mind as he kissed me. It was all I could do to try and remember how to breathe properly as his cold lips covered mine. Somewhere I heard the sound of my jacket hitting the ground and I realized that my arms were no longer around him.

I raised my hands to his face, burying them in his hair. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue over his lips. "Careful," he said, pulling away a little to remove his shirt, "I could bite you and—"

"You won't," I told him, putting my hands on the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head, leaving me standing there in front of him in just my bra. Tell you the truth I was a little embarrassed. He stood before me shirtless, looking like a Greek sculpture had taken a hammer and chisel to a piece of marble and a God had given the resulting statue life and I was just plain Bella Swan, a girl who was incredibly pale for spending most of her life in Phoenix, Arizona.

I suddenly realized that he was staring at my breasts. I blushed madly and moved my hands to cover them. He grabbed them and held them away from my breasts keeping his gaze uninhibited. "Do you have to stare?" I asked feeling very self conscious.

"I'm admiring your beauty," he told me, "Believe me when I say I've seen plenty of beautiful women, I live with three after all, and you are the first to truly captivate me."

I blushed again at his words and felt funny warm feelings in my stomach. He bent down and caught my lips again causing me to melt into him. His cold fingers grazed my back and I felt my bra fall away, leaving nothing between his chest and mine. My nipples hardened into tight peaks as I rubbed them against his cold, hard body.

Suddenly I was on my back. I opened my eyes to look up at Edward and found him kneeling between my legs undoing my belt. I kicked off my shoes, having to wrap my legs around him to do this. Edward finished with my belt and undid my pants, pulling them down a little ways to reveal my Hot Pink panties. He looked at me with a questioning eye.

"My preferred ones were in the wash," I whimpered. He chuckled at me and pulled my pants the rest of the way off. Straddling me, he bent down and licked my breasts, first my left, then my right, then back to my left, massaging the one his mouth wasn't attending to with his hand while he did this. His other hand was between my legs rubbing me. It was good that he was much stronger than me because he was making me squirm like none other. If he hadn't been a vampire I don't think he could have held me in place.

The gentle breeze that blew through the meadow alerted me to the fact that I was practically dripping as Edward stroked me. I shivered underneath him, the breeze and his significantly lower body temperature giving me a chill.

I sat up a little bit and pulled him to my mouth, kissing him deeply. This time _he_ was the one to ask to be let into the other's mouth. "What about biting me?" I asked teasingly.

"You said I wouldn't," he responded pushing me to the ground, pinning my arms above my head. His mouth tasted _amazing_, I wasn't sure if it was just because it was him or if it had something to do with him being a vampire so I settled on it being a combination of the two.

He left my mouth and slid down my body to my sodden panties. Grasping them with his teeth (oh, God, major turn on!) he slowly pulled them down revealing my shaven pussy. He pulled my panties off, along with my socks. His hand glided up my legs and came to rest on my hips. I could practically feel his stare burning my womanhood and wanted to close my legs, but he was between them so I couldn't. I tried to cover myself with my hands but found that he had grabbed them and was pulling them toward his pants.

The realization that this was _really happening_ hit as I undid his belt buckle. My hands were shaking badly as I undid his pants and helped him pull them down, boxers and all, and I couldn't do anything but stare at his erection. My heart was pounding as he pushed me gently back onto the grass.

"You're scared," Edward said, and I could hear the dejection in his voice.

"Only because I'm about to lose my virginity on the same day I received my first kiss," I retorted, "everyone is a little scared when they are about to have sex for the first time."

"How would you know?"

"Mom told me when she gave me the sex talk."

Edward nodded and came down kissing my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning my pleasure, opening my legs as wide as I could. I wanted him _so bad_ right now.

Taking the hint, Edward positioned himself outside my pussy and slowly pushed his way in. "AAHHH!" I cried as the impaling thickness of his cock came into me. I clamped my legs down on around him as he pushed through my hymen, pain shooting through me. It didn't last. As fast as the pain arrived it dissipated, replaced by the most intense feelings of pleasure I'd ever experienced. This beat masturbating by a long shot.

I was breathing hard and looked up at Edward who had a scared look on his face. "Bella I'm…" he began to apologize.

"DON'T!" I screamed at him, punching him in the chest, "Don't apologize! Just move! Please!" I was begging by the end of my statement. He cringed, the fact that I actually hit him hurting him more than the blow no doubt, and began pumping in and out of me. I moaned loudly and sat up, pulling myself into his lap so that he could still fuck me and I could kiss him.

"Edward," I moaned into his mouth, gripping his shoulders tightly, "God, Edward."

"So warm," Edward was groaning, "Fuck, Bella you're tight!"

I almost reminded him that I had been a virgin but my statement died in a screaming moan as he hit the sweetest spot imaginable inside me. "FUCK, EDWARD!" I cried out, burying my face in his neck, wrapping my legs and arms around him tightly.

Edward's thrusts became erratic and I felt my climax building. I pulled back slightly wanting to see him as we came. Suddenly the sun broke through the clouds and Edward shone like a diamond reflecting the light. That was all I needed and I threw my head back with a muted scream as I came. I heard Edward calling my name and felt his cock twitch within me. Several spurts of cool liquid were emptied into my body, causing a tingling sensation.

We tipped sideways and lay, curled up with each other for a few moments, the sun retreating behind the clouds once again. Finally Edward pulled out of me, making me feel rather empty, and we haphazardly put our clothes back on. At least I did anyway. My panties were soaked so I didn't bother putting them back on, Edward wrapped them in his shirt. He had a second one back in my truck.

Edward carried me back to the truck, taking only a few minutes to run the five miles back to it from the meadow. I leaned against the side of my truck, breathing heavily. First mind-blowing sex, then being carried through the forest at seventy miles an hour, what was my day going to hold next for me.

"I think I'll drive," Edward said, crowding my body with his. I smiled and kissed him, "Find the keys, big guy." He just smiled and held them up; I rolled my eyes at him. He lifted me up and placed me in the passenger's seat before walking around and climbing in the driver's seat.

"I told you you couldn't hurt me," I grinned happily at him.


	2. Jacob

Dad was away helping with the preparations for Harry Clearwater's funeral. I was getting a few house chores done like cleaning the bathtub. Jacob Black, my werewolf best friend, was going to be over shortly.

I sighed, even though Edward and I had had the most intimate sexual relationship imaginable he still feared that he would hurt me. After I got a paper cut at my birthday party at their house and Jasper had to be restrained and my arm stitched up it apparently became too much for him and the Cullen's simply vanished.

Several months later Jacob Black began picking up the pieces of me and began slowly putting me back together. He and I bought two beat up motorcycles and he fixed them up and taught me how to ride it. I can make it a relatively long ways before crashing now, hopefully my balance will improve. The fact that I keep hallucinating and hearing what Edward would say about my actions didn't help my balance but the sessions did let me remember Edward.

I later found out that Jacob was a werewolf when he saved me from Laurent, a vampire who had traveled with my almost killer last year. The werewolves were similar to the Cullen's yet different. They were all beautiful in their own way. They had a different body temperature than humans, though theirs were higher instead of lower. I slowly came to love Jacob as I once loved Edward. Which caused me great confusion because I still loved Edward and wanted him back. Now.

I heard the front door open and Jacob call my name from the down stairs. "I'll be down once I'm finished," I called back to him. I quickly finished and made my way down the stairs. Jacob gave me a hug and we sat down to watch a movie. Halfway through it I realized that Jacob wasn't watching it but staring intently at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I need to tell you something," he said, pulling me closer to his scorching warm body, "You remember what I said about Emily and Sam?"

"Their soul-mates," I said.

"Yes, Sam Imprinted on Emily," Jacob said, "I need to tell you that I've had the same thing happen to me."

"You've Imprinted on somebody?" I said, I felt happy for him and an odd twinge of sadness that I might not have my best friend anymore, "Who is she?"

Jacob whispered something to quiet for me to hear. "Is it really that embarrassing that you've Imprinted on this girl?" I asked, "I mean she's you're soul-mate you have to be ecstatic that you've met her. Tell who she is, please?"

"You," Jacob whispered a little louder.

My world dropped out from under me. I stared at him in complete shock slowly backing away from him, but remaining on the couch. "Me?" I asked in a tiny voice, "You've Imprinted on me? "Vampire-girl"?"

"Yes," Jacob said, "I realized it a few days ago. At first I just kept telling myself "I'm fixing her for Edward, he'll be back when he's realized what a dumbass he's been" but it has started to become too much. Bella, I'm sorry…"

"DON'T!" I yelled at him, smacking him lightly across the face, enough to get his attention, "Don't apologize!" He stared at me strangely for a moment and my mind flashed back to the first time Edward and I made love. I punched him and told him not to apologize for taking my virginity. Ironic that my second love had just been slapped and told not to apologize for falling in love with me.

It was too much and I curled up on the couch and began sobbing. "Why is this happening to me?" I cried, "Why couldn't I have a _normal_ life like I had back in Phoenix? Bella Swan, the unpopular and unnoticed girl at school. Nothing remarkable about her other than her unnatural clumsiness. But I couldn't have that! I had to go and fall in love with a vampire who leaves because he's afraid of hurting me, hurting me in the process, and then go and fall in love with a werewolf who's apologizing for falling in love with me!"

"Apologizing because he doesn't want to hurt you…" Jacob tried to explain, undoubtedly about to go on to say something about ruining my chances with Edward. Great, both my loves were so unselfish about me and afraid of hurting me they can't think clearly!

"Don't make me choose between the two of you!" I yelled at him, throwing myself at him, burying my face in his warm chest, "Why did I have to fall in love with two men?"

Jacob wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a comforting embrace. I continued to cry into his chest for a few minutes, after a bit he began rubbing a hand on my back in circles. I slowly started to calm down. I loved Edward, he loved me. I loved Jacob as well, he loved me back too. Was it possible to have both? My lovers complimented each other. One was cold. One was hot. But if we accomplished that how would we work it out? Would I be a vampire? Werewolves stopped aging while they continued to phase so if I became a vampire we would all live on happily. If the boys could get along with each other.

I decided to try and work that out later, assuming we were able to track down Edward. I looked into Jacob's eyes, they were dark, much like Edward's when he was hungry. "Do you have a condom?" I asked.

My question took him completely off guard. "What?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Do you have a condom?" I asked again, "I never used one with Edward but I never needed one since vampires are sterile. You on the other hand would knock me up easily so we need protection."

He fumbled with an inner pocket of his jacket, pulling a condom wrapper out with shaking hands. "Good boy," I smiled up at him, "Keep that handy, we don't need it just yet." I pulled myself up to his lips and kissed him. He sat stiffly for a moment before relaxing and kissing back. I sighed into the kiss, it was _wonderful_, the kind that if you were standing your legs would turn to goo and you hoped the person you were kissing was holding you.

We just sat there, kissing, until I decided that it was time to take the next step. I reached up and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. I felt his hands at the hem of my shirt and raised my arms into the air so that he could take it off. I did the same for his shirt next.

Jacob sat there on the couch with me straddling his legs, staring at my breasts. For some unknown reason I woke up today and didn't feel like wearing a bra. Turns out it came in a little handy. I leaned in and kissed him, my hands undoing his belt and pants. I got off of him and pulled him to his feet, then pulled his pants, along with his boxers, down and off.

Jacob now stood before me in his naked glory. He rivaled Edward, not only in size but in being sinfully beautiful. I could hardly believe I got _two_ men to share my life with, or at least that 's what I was hoping.

Jacob's hands shook a bit as he undid my pants and pulled them down. I took his hands in mine, kicking my pants off. "Jake, relax," I told him in as sexy a voice as I could muster, "Everyone is scared their first time. I was and Edward sure as hell was." He chuckled a bit at that thought, for some reason the thought seemed to make him hard as his cock stood at attention for me. Or maybe it was because I was as sexy as Edward always made me out to be.

I put my hands on his shoulders and he lifted me up so that I could reach his mouth. My back suddenly was up against a wall and he kissed his way down my neck. Fuck! He found every place Edward had found the first time, which had been a lot. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Remember," I gasped, "You don't enter me without that condom on your _dick!_" He pulled my nipple with his teeth as I spoke to him. Edward had never done that, course he was afraid of biting me.

Jake put me down and reached for the condom. I got down on my hands and knees and looked back over my shoulder at him. I wriggled my ass for good measure, teasing him a bit. "Come and get it," I said playfully.

Jacob knelt behind me and pulled me to him, raising my hips up a little higher. I moaned as he pushed himself into me. If Edward could be described as a cold marble rod Jacob was a branding iron. His natural body temperature much higher than mine stimulated me like Edward's coldness.

"Fuck, Jacob," I moaned, "Do it! Please!"

Jacob began thrusting into my folds, his hands gripping my hips, holding them in place no matter how hard I tried to push back into him.

"So…tight…Bella," he groaned and pounded into me at an almost painful rate. I felt my climax build and my breaths came in short gasps. Finally I came and I screamed Jacob's name, arching my back. He thrust into me three more times, each harder than the previous one, and I felt his cock twitch inside me.

We stayed there for a moment as I caught my breath, then Jacob pulled out of me. "So, bloodsucker, did you like watching that?" he asked someone behind us. I whipped around and stared at Alice Cullen who had her skirt hiked up and her panties around her knees. Two fingers moved inside of her pussy.

"Shit that was Hot!" she moaned, "Bella, keep this one. The other girls will want him and the boys won't mind having another guy to rough house with."

"Uh, what?" Jacob asked looking at me. I blushed, "I never participated, but the Cullen's don't always stay with their mates," I told him as I pulled my pants back on, "Apparently after so many years of the same stuff you have to mix things up, be crazy, not care who you're with at the moment. Edward was the prude and never participated. I don't know what I'd do if (or when) I join the coven. But since I'll already be having a three way it wouldn't take much more to go a step further."

"Bella, can I...?" Alice asked, eying Jacob. I glanced at Jacob, "If you want to," I told him, "I'll be upstairs getting a bra. I heard Alice giggle and she pulled Jacob into the kitchen. I picked up my shirt and walked upstairs topless. Pulling out my dresser drawers I eventually settled on a black one.

I was putting it on as the phone rang. I rushed to get it, but heard Jacob answer it, I hoped he wasn't in the middle of something.

"SHIT!" Alice suddenly screamed, "Bella pack some clothes for a few days!"

"Why?" I yelled down to her.

"Just do it!" she half-moaned/half-yelled at me, Jacob seemed to be finishing the job quickly now. I quickly grabbed a few sets of clothing and stuffed them into a backpack. Sprinting down the stairs I found Jacob fumbling with his clothes and Alice on the phone.

"That's right Esme, I need three tickets to Rome! Don't ask me why it'll take away time! I need those tickets by the time I get to the Seattle Airport!"

"What's going on?" I asked frantically.

"Edward called," Jacob said pulling his jacket on, "He asked for Charlie and I told him he was doing funeral preparations. Edward made a few strange noises and then hung up."

"He's heading to Italy," Alice said, "I came back here because I saw you doing some cliff diving and wondered what was going on. Edward apparently found out why I came back and called to check up on you. He thinks it's _your_ funeral! He's going to the ruling vampire coven in the world to ask them to kill him!"

I didn't need to ask why we were going as the three of us burst out the door and piled into Alice's Aston Martin, speeding away.


	3. The End

It had been a while since our trip to Italy and the encounter with the Volturi, about three months if I remember correctly. Edward is planning on changing me so that I don't age anymore (finally) in about a week or so. Surprisingly both Edward and Jacob get along with each other. I mean the whole sharing the same girl thing is a little strange, but they appear to be totally cool with it. I think they just like having threesomes.

We got past Charlie's anger at Edward by giving a story about how after moving away, Edward became extremely depressed and Alice had to come and get me because he was threatening suicide. I personally think the only reason why he bought that story was because Alice told it and she seems to have a way with getting people to believe her.

Moving to the present; I'm currently sitting between my two lovers as they play video games. Whoever wins the match/game/whatever gets a blowjob. Edward is currently up by two, though Jacob is winning this particular match. Both Edward and Jacob are just wearing a pair of boxers. I had to be a little more prudent and am wearing a tank top as well as borrowing a pair of Edward's boxers for the time being.

"YESSS!!" Jacob screamed as he wins this twenty minute death-match of sniper rifles on Call of Duty Modern Warfare. I wish they would make the matches shorter, simply because I get tired of waiting to suck one of them off after about eight minutes and have another twelve to wait until a winner is declared.

Slipping his dick out of his boxers, I lowered my head to him and kissed the tip, feeling him twitch as my lips touch his penis. I kissed my way down his shaft, taking his balls in my mouth and gently sucking them, eliciting a groan from him.

I know Edward is jerking off over to the side, my back is covered in their cum as whoever lost usually ends up masturbating on me. It's kinda dirty, but the whole situation is a bit of a turn on if you ask me.

Working my way back up Jacob's cock, I engulf him in my mouth, moving my head up and down, thrusting my face on his erection. I lick the pre-cum off his tip, it tastes delicious. I try to keep things moving, seeing as they play for twenty minutes before receiving their prize, and begin to work faster.

Jacob grabs my head and shoves his cock down my throat as he came, his seed spilling down my throat. I swallow all of it. A cool liquid hits the back of my head and I know that Edward has finished as well. I seriously needed to get off after all of this. They had cum twelve, maybe thirteen times each and I still hadn't had any satisfaction, other than their delicious taste, at all yet.

"Upping the ante," I informed them as I released Jacob, "Next winner gets to fuck my pussy. Without a condom. Doesn't matter who wins."

They looked at me funny until I explained that my period had been a few days ago and it was practically impossible for me to become pregnant at this time. This not only got them more riled up, but they also shortened the length of the match by ten minutes, something I was extremely grateful for.

The match was painfully slow, even with the shortened time slot. The leader switched back and forth between the two of them several times. I got bored at three minutes and started listening to Emmett and Rosalie go at it in the room above us, I was surprised the ceiling didn't collapse they were going at it so hard.

Alice and Jasper were out somewhere, I don't know what they were doing. Esme was creating a new kitchen design and Carlisle was at the hospital as usual. Edward, Jacob, and I have yet to truly join the Cullen style of living, though Jacob got pulled aside by Rosalie a few days after getting back from Italy and Rosalie (and Jake for that matter) came out of the guest bedroom with a very satisfied look on her face after about twenty minutes.

The dual cries of Edward and Jacob brought me back to the game. Jacob had won again.

Smiling sexily at him, I removed my tank top and boxers and bent over the bed in the room, resting on my elbows. Jacob dropped his boxers rather enthusiastically; he'd never ridden my bareback before, and plunged into me without a moment's hesitation.

Without the condom he seemed to be warmer for some reason. That was all I could really think about as he began thrusting his hips into my backside, setting a hard tempo.

"Fuck, Bella," Jacob groaned, gripping my hips harder, probably throwing his head back as well.

Something cool touch's my face and I open my eyes to see Edward's cock in front of me, stiff as a board. I grin, predicting what's going to come of this, and lick the tip of him lightly. Damn, he's already covered in pre-cum.

He pushes into my mouth and I moan around him as Jacob hits a sensitive spot inside me causing Edward to shiver. He grasps my head, gently, and bucks his hips against my face.

I could feel my climax growing between my legs and began pushing back against Jacob, hoping he would get the message, and reached up to massage Edward's balls. That's all Edward takes and he moans my name as his seed shoots down my throat.

Jacob holds me still, enjoying the feeling of my warm pussy without the feeling of a latex condom on his penis no doubt. Suddenly he picks me up and Edward helps him spin me around so that my legs are wrapped around his waist. Edward moves in behind me, supporting my back with his cool body, and pushes himself into my ass.

I had been expecting this to happen, but not quite this soon. It was an incredible feeling really, the heat of Jacob coupled with the coolness of Edward. It was like I was burning up but being frozen at the same time. God, I am the luckiest girl in the world right now!

Esme probably can hear me moaning two floors below us. Well obviously she can, she's a vampire, but if she wasn't she probably still could. The boys seemed to be enjoying themselves, withholding my climax much longer than I would have liked.

I was just about to cum when Jacob practically stopped.

I opened my eyes to glare at him. He had a silly grin on his face that could only mean that he was plotting something. I glanced back at Edward, noting the same grin on his face.

"What are you two up to?" I demanded. They just grinned at me.

I felt Edward slip out of my ass, making me cry out in disapproval. That cry stopped short as I felt his tip make his way toward my pussy. Eyes wide, I realized what they were doing as Edward slowly penetrated me, joining Jacob in my hot little cunt.

This. Felt. GOOD! "Shit!" I screamed as they resumed pushing into me. The feeling of hot and cold in my pussy quickly becoming too much to hold in and I came, screaming so high pitched that nothing came out of my mouth. Two cocks jerked within me and my boys came as well.

"Fuck," I breathed as they lay me down so I could rest after the most intense orgasm of my life, "I'm going to miss this once I'm a vampire."

Edward and Jacob looked at me a little funny.

"What?" I said, "It feels good. But it isn't worth aging and dying on you two."

They laughed at me, of course they do, I'm "Silly Bella" after all, but their laughter changed into something else as I regained energy and our love making continued. Video games completely forgotten.

* * *

_The End._

_I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know if you did._


End file.
